finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Expedition
Expeditions are a feature in the global release of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius added for the first year anniversary. Expeditions are found in the home menu along Craft, Espers, Arena, and World. Players select units and send them on these expeditions in order to obtain rewards, among them the valuable supercites. Gameplay Expeditions is an optional activity that allows players to earn items, materials, magicites and even equipment. Players send their units (party or otherwise stored) into missions where they spend some time away, ranging from a few minutes to several hours. Units sent this way return when the expedition ends or is cancelled, and they cannot be used for battle. Expeditions are funded through a determined amount of gil and have several tiers (from D the lowest up to S the highest). The higher the tier the more difficult and rewarding the expedition. Players earn unique items known as Tokens that have two purposes. Hoarding them allows the player to meet weekly goals for rewards, which can include Metal Gigantuars, Pots, Rare Summon Tickets and even Trust Moogles. These reset each week so the player should aim to get as many Tokens within that timeframe as possible. Tokens are the primary material for the Adventurer series of materia. The recipes are given for the first tutorial expeditions, after which the player must hoard Tokens to craft these materia, which increase ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR. Higher grades provide greater bonuses, but more Token and the previous level (i.e. Adventurer II requires Adventurer I and more Tokens). Missions offer bonuses depending on the units sent, which differs from each expedition. Some recommend using units original to the game, others require units proficient in magic, and so forth, with the Bonus displayed upon selection. Some expeditions require few units while others can require as many as four or even more at once. Upon selecting the expedition party the chance of success is displayed, with the chances being lower the tougher the mission. Additional items can be consumed to enhance the chances of success, which can be Potions, Awakening Materials, Crafting Materials, etc. The player can perform up to four expeditions at the same time with their progress visible in the expedition menu. Expedition time can be reduced via an Advance Token, which reduces the time by an hour per Token. Another feature is Refresh, which displays a new list of missions for the player. Refresh can be done for free once per day, but can be done repeatedly through Advance Coins, which are also earned through expeditions. Units sent to expeditions earn experience upon returning. Equipment can also factor in the success chance as Expeditions have a recommended kind of weapon, which increases the success rate. Certain stats affect particular missions so having a higher amount of MAG, or SPR depending on the mission will also increase the success rate (Equipment or Materia boosts contribute). Units of a higher rank perform better than counterparts of a lesser rank. Success rate Rewards List of expeditions Gallery FFBE Expeditions BG.jpg|Background. External links *[https://exvius.gamepedia.com/Expedition 'Expedition' in Exvius Wiki] Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius